Forgiven
by jacksonkane24
Summary: Magnus thought that he was the only one who Alec found attractive. They get in an argument when Alec tells him about his other crushes. This 'Godfrey Gao' wasn't even that attractive! Rated M for Chapter 2 Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to my mind while texting my friend. Thank you Elizabeth. **

**Summary: Magnus thought that he was the only one who Alec found attractive. They get in an argument when Alec tells him about his other crushes. This 'Godfrey Gao' wasn't even that attractive! Rated M for Chapter 2 Lemon. ****  
**

**AN: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or its characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Magnus regretted introducing Alec to the Internet. Magnus used the internet to find food recipes, watch TV, and online shopping. But it seems that Alec found another thing to use it for.

Magnus found out when Alec came to his apartment, gave him a kiss, and turned on his computer.

" What are you doing, sweetie?" Magnus said from behind Alec, nuzzling his neck.

" I got this thing called a tumblr. I need to check it." Alec said absentmindedly, pressing the blue login page.

Magnus watched as the screen directed itself to the homepage, where pictures of a half naked man were arranged, with the tag Godfrey Gao.

This ' Godfrey Gao' was tan, with a lean and muscular torso and was of Asian heritage. Magnus would have thought he was handsome, if Alec wasn't making the photos full screen and staring.

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec and said into his neck "Who's that?" He pressed kisses onto the pale skin.

Alec shivered before answering " Godfrey Gao, he's a model. I like him."

Magnus stopped kissing Alec and raised an eyebrow. " You _like _him?"

Alec turned around in the chair and faced Magnus " Yes, why is that a problem?"

Magnus took a step back and crossed his arms. " Yes it is Alec, I'm hurt that you would rather spend your time looking at this Godfrey Gao person than cuddling with me!"

Magnus was half joking, but a little hurt, he spent the first half of their relationship angry and jealous of Jace, and now that he has Alec, Alec is fawning over some model!

Alec stood up and took a deep breathe. " First of all, it's Godfrey freaking Gao! Magnus, admit he's cute, more than cute actually, he's-"

Magnus cut Alec off with a " Don't."

Alec gave him an exasperated look and said " Magnus, I love you, but that doesn't mean that I can't find other people attractive."

Magnus turned his head and sniffed, Godfrey Gao _was _handsome, before Alec found him so. It was irrational, and with Alec there, looking annoyed, but still adorable, and blushing, Magnus couldn't help but want it all for himself.

Alec's face softened when Magnus didn't answer, and stepped closer to Magnus. " Magnus you're being irrational!"

Magnus refused to give in. "No I'm not, here I was, waiting for you to get here, you get home just to look up another man! Are you cheating, Alec?" Magnus accused, poking him in the chest and narrowing his eyes.

Alec looked shocked and angry at the accusation and said "No! Magnus, I know you find other people attractive too!"

It was true, Magnus found other people attractive, but then he looked at Alec and they wouldn't matter. But Magnus wasn't certainly going to tell Alec that! Instead he said "Only if their name is Alexander Lightwood." It was short and to the point. Alec was not going to win.

Alec's blue eyes softened and he said " I find people attractive, but I only love warlocks with green cat eyes and glittery spikey hair with cats named Chairman Meow." He looked up at Magnus.

Damn. There went his pride and dignity out his window. Magnus was overwhelmed once again with lust for the flustered genuine boy in front of him. It amazed him how he could just kiss him if he wanted to.

" Well I know someone who fits that description." Magnus murmured, and stepped closer to Alec, feeling his short breathes, matching his own.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I won't look anymore if you don't want me to." Alec said, blushing and averting his eyes from Magnus's gaze.

Magnus was suddenly guilty, everything that he did to displease Alec made him guilty. The only thing that prevented him some blurting out that he could was what was left of his pride and the aggressive voice inside saying 'Yes! Now lock him in the bedroom and show him how angry that made you!'

But Magnus opted for smiled and kissing him, Alec eagerly responding, his tongue brushing across the seam of Magnus's mouth.

At this point, Magnus couldn't even remember what they were fighting about.

Alec's hands found his hair and tugged. Magnus moaned, he loved it when Alec pulled his hair.

He felt a tightening in his in his pants and pulled away, partly to take a breathe and he was abruptly reminded of why he was angry and did not want to give in to Alec's sexy ways.

" What?" Alec breathed out, leaning his forehead again Magnus's.

Magnus pushed Alec off and sat on the couch, Alec followed, sitting next to him, their thighs painfully touching.

"I'm still mad, how can you think of _him_ when you have a boyfriend! I feel betrayed!" Magnus exclaimed, crossing his arms, looking at Alec, who looked extremely guilty and put his hands between his legs, looking down.

Magnus wanted to be those hands and he wanted to- STOP! Alec was not going to win! "Is this your way of breaking up with me?!" He was half joking, half serious, 100% desperate to win.

Alec looked appalled at the idea and quickly said "No! Not at all!"

Magnus was convinced, Alec wasn't one to plan things out, he was straight to the point and honest. It pleased Magnus that he sounded so desperate. But nevertheless he raised an incredulous eyebrow and said "really now?"

He mentally thanked his ability to lie and act.

" Yes!" Alec said quickly, and little loud, his back straightening, that wasn't the only thing straight, Magnus thought regretfully. Then Alec slumped again, looked Magnus in the eye and said "Magnus, no matter how many attractive people I see or like, I won't want or love someone as much as I love you Magnus."

Magnus couldn't take it anymore, Alec was too perfect, he lifted Alec's head and kissed Alec.

Alec's hands went straight to his hair and waist, tugging his hair and stroking his smooth skin.

Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth and his hands went to his neck, wrapping around them and pulling him closer. Alec moaned and shivered, tugging his shirt so Magnus could come closer. Magnus fell on top of Alec on the couch.

Alec pulled away and breathed out "Am I forgiven?"

Magnus moaned, Alec looking up at him with tossled hair, bruised lips, and innocent blue eyes.

"By the Lilith yes! Now shut up and kiss me." Magnus responded and Alec obliged, leaning up to kiss him.

**Not how this was supposed to turn out but if this gets 10 reviews, I'll post the lemon. **

**So, review! Favorite, follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you guys asked for this, so I'm sacrificing my innocence and the fact that people who know me in real life could possibly find out how much I know about doing the gay deed. **

**RATED M FOR BOY ON BOY ACTION AND SEXY TIMES**

**DON'T LIKE, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER, THIS STORY IS NOW AN INNOCENT ONE SHOT. LIKE, GO AHEAD AND READ.**

**LOL DEDICATED TO MY BESTIE ELIZABETH. lol **

0000000000000000000000000000

In Magnus Bane's lifetime, he has kissed arguably his fair share of people, more than his fair share, but it was the whimpering shadowhunter underneath him that drove him wild. Everything about Alec was innocent, that the fact that he was twisting his hands in Magnus's hair, proving his non innocence made all the blood in Magnus's head go directly to his nether regions.

He pressed mindlessly into Alec, scraping his teeth against Alec's collarbone, causing a shudder.

"Don't stop, Magnus" Alec breathed, and Magnus smirked on the pale skin, covered by a rune.

They were breathing heavily, their chests touching, Magnus's hands on either side of Alec, pinning him in the position they were in.

Magnus was on top of the Shadowhunter, settled between Alec's legs, which, for the record was his favorite location.

Magnus moved back up to capture Alec's lips, pushing them open with his tongue, causing a little moan from the boy.

Magnus smirked on his lips and they engaged in vigorous kissing for a few minutes, before Alec pulled away and rested his forehead against Magnus's.

"You do that with everyone you offend?" Magnus asked, a little breathless.

Alec blushed and bit his bruised lip. Magnus leaned forwards and purred in his ear "We should take this to the bedroom"

Magnus felt Alec blush but nodded, Magnus getting up and brushing invisible lint off his tight clothing. Alec remained on the couch, watching him intently, his brow furrowing.

"What is it?" Magnus asked, kneeling, and Alec sat up, so they were face to face. "I love you." Alec said.

Magnus's heart swelled with joy and he happily responded "I love you too." He then proceeded to pick Alec up bride style. Alec wasn't light, but it was because of the muscle, it was comfortable weight. Alec flung his arms around Magnus's neck and grumbled unhappily into his neck "I can walk you know."

Magnus couldn't resist. "You won't be able to after I'm done with you" They got to the half open door, Magnus kicking it open, stepping inside, and kicked it shut. He set Alec down gingerly on the bed, his back making contact with the bed.

Alec was beautiful, even more beautiful than when Magnus first met him at the party. Every time Magnus looked at Alec, it was like everything that he didn't know he was looking for was in those blue eyes.

Magnus smiled sultrily and lowered himself down on Alec's body, placing hands on either sides of him. He urged Alec's legs open for a place for him. The Shadowhunter breathed in anticipation and Magnus captured Alec's lips, molding them together, opening them.

Alec complied, opening his lips, letting Magnus's tongue play with his, in a heated battle of dominance. Magnus knew Alec wasn't one for dominance, he was more than happy to let Magnus lead, which satisfied the both of them. Alec whimpered as the warlock moved down to his throat, suckling his pulse point.

When Magnus was satisfied with the red mark, he kissed the boy's collar bone, and moved up to take off Alec's shirt.

Alec's arms went up and Magnus whipped off the both of their shirts. Magnus groaned at the sight. He and Alec had already slept with each other a few times, and Magnus still wasn't used to the sight of Alec, naked or half, in his bed.

"God Alec, you get me so hot." He said, and leaned back down to kiss him, but Alec pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked, breathless and a little hurt. Alec didn't say anything, only smiled, a cross between innocence and seductive. He rolled over, so he was on top, straddling Magnus's waist, grinding onto Magnus's clothed erection.

Magnus moaned at the feeling and Alec leaned down to kiss him, Magnus's hands transferring to Alec's silky black locks, gripping tightly as Alec's tongue caressed his lovingly, if French kissing could be loving.

Alec kissed his way down, softly, at first, and nipped at places on Magnus's throat that Magnus didn't even know could make him feel this good. Alec caught Magnus's pulse between his teeth, nibbled it, and sucked it. Magnus whimpered and breathed out "Alec"

Alec released it with a pop and continued down wards, his hands feeling the smooth caramel skin, while his mouth took Magnus's right nipple in his mouth, he rolled it between his teeth, licking and sucking it.

Magnus was a mindless bundle of hormones under Alec's wicked mouth. He has had multiple cold showers thinking about what else that mouth could do. He groaned Alec's name when Alec took the left nipple in that delicious mouth of his.

Alec reached his hand down to pop the fly of Magnus's pants and Magnus thought _finally_.

He kissed his way down more, shyly pulling the zipper down with his teeth.

Lilith, _what_ has gotten into Alec? Whatever it was, Magnus was enjoying it way too much and he was worried that he might blow it before it was time. But it all felt too good for Magnus to form a coherent enough thought to get Alec to stop.

Alec rolled Magnus's pants down, took them off and threw them on the floor. Magnus thanked Lilith that he didn't wear underwear today, but all thoughts but Alec stopped when Alec's mouth descended on Magnus's throbbing member.

Magnus thrust into Alec's mouth, trying to relieve the ache in his groin, Alec, groaning, and taking it to the back of his throat. It was then, when Magnus realized that Alec wasn't gagging, that the boy _didn't _have a gag reflex. By. The. Angel. This was like getting the thing you want the most in the mail, opening the box, and realizing that it's better than you thought, and then there's more.

He looked down, to see those wide blue eyes, that still somehow maintained innocence looking into his cat eyes, as if saying _is this okay? Or should I stop? _Magnus moaned and gripped Alec's hair, following it when Alec's head bobbed and his tongue ran down the length, teasing the slit and swallowed the precum that had gathered there.

Magnus breathlessly repeated Alec's name over and over and felt his stomach tighten.

He had never been so close so soon, Alec did crazy things to him, among the other things Alec did to him.

"Alec, I'm-I'm…close" He said, his voice low and strained. Magnus started to push at Alec's shoulders, pushing his hair back, trying to get Alec to look at him.

But Alec continued using his wicked mouth and skilled tongue in the most sinful ways, and Magnus couldn't hold it anymore, he moaned and said "Oh my god Alec" and came in the young boy's throat.

He closed his eyes, and it was quiet, except for the sound of swallowing. He opened them again, to see Alec's face in front of him, red and searching for signs of discomfort.

"Magnus?" He said quietly, his throat hoarse. Magnus couldn't find anything witty to say and just said "So you don't have a gag reflex"

Alec, if possible, got redder and replied "Kinda comes with growing up with Isabelle's cooking."

Magnus laughed and Alec rested his head in the crook of Magnus's neck.

Suddenly, a thought came to Magnus's mind. "Why are you still wearing pants?"

Alec whispered against his skin "I'm not sure actually." He got up and shimmied out of his pants, leaving him nude with an unresolved hard on, Magnus felt himself get hard again, as Alec slipped next to him, pulling the covers over them.

Magnus grabbed Alec's face and kissed him roughly, pushing his lips apart, pushing his tongue in and all but drinking in the sounds of Alec's pleasure. Alec rolled on top of him, Magnus mesmerized by the pale skin covered in runes.

Magnus snapped his fingers, a bottle of lube appeared on the bedside dresser. Still kissing Alec, he opened it, squirted some messily on his three middle fingers and slid them down Alec's chest, to his butt, and towards his entrance.

Magnus pushed a finger in, Alec groaning, he knew it was the still present pain, even if it was less now, from being sexually active for only a few weeks.

He quickly found the Shadowhunter's prostate, making Alec scream "MAAAGNUSS"

He curled the finger and pumped it in and out, loving how Alec thrust himself on Magnus's hand. _That little minx_, Magnus thought as he inserted another finger, scissoring Alec as wide as possible. He used his other hand to stroke Alec's member, loving how he was reducing Alec to a pile of hormones.

Magnus pulled his fingers out, and positioned his now back erection at Alec's entrance and pushed in.

Alec groaned and gripped Magnus's body, saying "By the Angel Magnus, don't stop."

Magnus used one hand to stroke Alec's face, the other still stroking Alec's erection.

Magnus thrust, burying himself deeper into Alec's tight warmth. Alec moaned and whispered, their noses touching "Love me as hard as you can"

Magnus said "I love you so much Alec" before flipping them on the bed, so Magnus was on top, Alec's hands gripping his forearms, as he thrust into Alec harder, making him howl.

Magnus went long and hard, deep and rough. He was close, so was Alec, by the way he was sweating and twisting in Magnus's arms. Magnus slithered one hand down Alec's chest again, gripping Alec's member, stroking him.

Alec whispered "Magnus, I'm…I'm close"

"Me too, babe, come for me" Magnus urged and Alec moaned and sighed when he came into Magnus's hand, onto their stomachs, and with two final hard thrusts, Magnus came into Alec, groaning when his did for the second time that day.

He pulled out, rolled off Alec and pulled Alec close, the boy's head in the crook of Magnus's neck, Magnus's arms wrapped loosely around Alec.

Magnus wished he could stop everything right there, and live like this forever, content, sleepy, floating. He conjured a wet washcloth and wiped the sticky substance from him and Alec, and placing it on the drawer.

"What brought that on?" Magnus asked, referring to the blowjob and the rough loving.

Alec didn't answer at first, but murmured "I'm sorry, for the Godfrey Gao thing"

Magnus laughed, he forgot about that, was this why Alec did that? "You have such a guilty conscious sweetie, but you should know, you don't have to feel like you owe me to sleep with me, you should never feel like you owe me, you being here is enough." Magnus buried his face in those black locks and he felt Alec blush, it burned against his shoulder.

It was quiet before Magnus said jokingly "Anymore crushes you have?"

"I love you Magnus. I love only you." Alec said, looking up at Magnus, blue meeting green, and Magnus smiled softly, nuzzled his nose with Alec and said "I love you too Alec."

Alec sighed happily, curled up against Magnus, and drifted off to sleep. And even though it was 11 at night, Magnus saw light, even when he turned off the lights with a wave of his hand.

**Yep, thanks for taking my literature virginity guys, this turned out sweeter than I expected it to, but anyways, review, favorite! **


End file.
